Final Jam: Sierra's Take
by rynni is happy
Summary: What if Sierra came to Final Jam? And she saw Mitchie perform? And she just happened to walk into a certain loveable airheaded popstar? What would happen?


**Hey peeps it's Rynni and I realized that I haven't ever seen a story where Sierra comes to Final Jam, so I decided to write one. **

**Disclaimer: again, I don't own Camp Rock, or Mitchie or Shane or Sierra or Jason or waffles or dinosaurs or anything, because I AM A MINOR AND APPARENTLY WE CAN'T OWN ANYTHING BECAUSE OUR PARENTS TECHNICALLY OWN IT FOR US!**

***smooths shirt and clears throat* Anyhoo, on with the story...**

* * *

Wait? Final Jam was over? But Mitchie didn't perform! This must be a mistake! I started looking around confusedly, but everyone else seemed to be fine. Nobody else seemed to care that Mitchie hadn't performed.

Then I heard the opening lyrics to This is Me. I was glad Mitchie got to perform, even though, for some reason she sang after the end of Final Jam.

What the heck? Shane Grey is singing with my little Mitchie and she isn't freaking out like I would be! Through my shock, I noticed that Shane's part fit nicely with Mitchie's, even though she didn't write it; and that their voices sound really nice together.

By the end of the performance, I was so happy for Mitchie because she and Shane seemed to click. (Their linked hands were a big giveaway.)

After the Final Jam Jam Session (awesome song, btw), everyone left the Final Jam building. I started walking, going over my Mandarin in my head, when I bumped into someone and fell onto the ground.

"Ohmygod I'm so sorry!" I said, getting up and dusting myself off before helping the crash victim up. Then I noticed who it was.

"It's okay, my name is Jason and I was just on my way to look at a cool bird I saw over by the lake! What's your name?" Jason said while he picked up his guitar. (What? Why does he have his guitar?)

I internally laughed. Jason was just so cute! "My name is Sierra, and I think I saw the bird you were talking about." Wait, what? I saw a bird?

"Ooo you did? Where? I wanna see it!" Jason almost screamed.

Uh oh. Here I was stuck. "Hmm Jason I don't remember. Let's go see if we can find some."

"Okay! What did you think of Final Jam? That last duet wasn't even supposed to happen!"

"Well, intended or not, I thought Mitchie did amazing and I was really surprised when Shane joined in. That's actually not part of the song," I replied.

"Wait, you know Mitchie? And her song?" God, Jason looks so cute when he's confused.

"Yeah, she's my best friend at home and I came to see what she did here at camp. And judging from her performance, she got pretty close to Shane," I explained.

"Yeah. They were like inseparable up until a few days ago when something happened that made Shane hate Mitchie."

"Wow, Jason. Inseparable is a big word. And what happened?" I asked. They looked pretty happy together on stage.

"I don't know. All I know is that they were really close until Tess told Shane something that made him really mad at her and apparently Mitchie is 'the girl with the voice,' which Shane has been looking for the whole summer. They should be on a canoe ride right now," Jason said.

"Wow. That's long. I'll wrestle the whole thing out of Mitchie later but right now I think we should go spy on Mitchie and Shane." Then I grinned evilly. Mua ha ha ha!

Jason laughed evilly too and we snuck into the shadows.

We came up next to the edge of the water, where Smitchie were currently talking quietly in their canoe. But not quiet enough that we couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Mitchie, I think I've started liking you as more than a friend," Shane said. Duh!

"I like you too, Shane. But I don't know if this will work." Oh, come on Mitchie! "I don't want to be forgotten and neglected," Mitchie said quietly. That made sense. Mitchie always was the one that needed people.

"Mitchie, I promise that I will never forget about you. You brought the old me back and I lo-like you so much for it." Hehe, I heard that slip up. And judging from the grin creeping over Mitchie's face, she did too.

"You love me Shane," she said with a smile. Shane was blushing so hard right now.

"Well...ah...um," Shane said while looking at his lap.

"It's okay. I love you too," Mitchie said. Haha, I knew that too!

Shane and Mitchie smiled stupidly at each other. Then they leaned in and kissed slowly. I'm sure the fireworks were going off.

"Awww," I said quietly. But apparently not too quietly because Mitchie and Shane stopped eating each other's faces and looked at the bush where Jason and I were.

"Hey guys. Fancy meeting you here," I said while standing up and pulling Jason with me. I could see that Shane was confused about who I was.

By this time, they had made it back to shore, and Mitchie was running towards me while yelling, "Sierra! I didn't see you when I was performing! I didn't think you came!"

"Obvious why you didn't see me when you were performing," I mumbled. She and Shane were too busy staring at each other. "I missed you Mitchie!" I yelled. We hugged. Shane was confused.

"Shane, this is my best friend at home. She's the one friend I have there and I love her," she explained. Then we squealed and hugged again.

"Whoa whoa wait a minute, how do you know Jason, Si?" Mitchie asked me.

"Well, I was coming to find you and I, um, accidentally walked into him. Then we decided to spy on you guys. Here we are," I said.

"Yeah. She told me that she would help me look for birds! But we haven't found any yet!" Jason said excitedly. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Jason, let's look tomorrow. When we can actually see," I said, patting his shoulder.

"Yay, Sierra!" Jason screamed while giving me a bone crunching hug.

"Great, Jason, need air!" I managed to choke out. He apologized and set me back down.

"Tomorrow? You're staying?" Mitchie asked.

I nodded. "I am staying in a cabin with a Miss Mitchie Torres and whoever she is sharing a cabin with!"

We squealed again. "OMG you have to come meet Caitlyn; I'm sure she's somewhere around here..." Mitchie said. Then she kissed Shane quick before we started walking off.

"Hey Sierra, wait! Do you want to go out with me sometime?" Jason shouted. Mitchie made a little excited sound and I turned back to Jason.

"Sure, Jason, I'd love to," I said.

"Yay!"

I smiled and Mitchie and I walked off to go find Caitlyn, who was apparently dating Nate as of tonight; and we all became best friends.

Best friends that are all dating a popular band, who we end up marrying five or six years later, and we all end up with kids. Caitlyn and Nate have identical triplet girls that are the sweetest things in the world. Their names are Valerie, Maggie, and Remi and they are inseparable. They have impossibly curly hair and enjoy wearing matching outfits so no one besides their parents can tell them apart. Speaking of their parents, Caitlyn was so frazzled and irritable in the first five years of their lives. It was like she was PMSing for five straight years. And Caitlyn is not someone you want to come across during that time of the month. Trust me.

Mitchie and Shane have fraternal twins; one girl, named Bailey, and one boy, named Alex. They grow up to be very competitive with each other, but they both love their little brother Jeffery, who is four year younger than them.

Jason and I have one daughter, who is named Kelley and shows potential in learning many languages. She made up her own when she was five, and she, Valerie, Maggie, Remi, Bailey, Alex, and Jeffery all speak it fluently. Shane, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, and I gave up trying to learn it years ago.

Who knew that one summer and one Final Jam could bring three couples together?

* * *

**I'm guessing you know what to do now, but I'll help if you don't...**

**1. push the little button**

**2. write a review with virtual dinosaurs and waffles or constructive criticism for me**

**3. post your review-I promise I will read it!**

**Purple unicorns,**

**Rynni**


End file.
